Machi's secret job
by the daily whatever
Summary: Machi lives alone, she needs money so when all hope is gone she gets a job as a hooker. When she feels it's time for the truth she makes a home movie to show to her friends and family. Discover the truth behind the life of a teenage hooker. All she wants is to be normal, to be a normal teenager, to have a boyfriend, go to prom, not be in fear of her own double life. Please R&R.


**Okay, this is a different kind of story for me and for Machi for that matter. Try to read this as if she was making and poorly filmed film but it may be wrote in a regular way you know third person. This may help the people understand Machi's job in the story 'Trouble in paradise'. Hope you like it and please review, alright enough of this talking, right on with the story. **

The old camera crackled and blurred as it came into focus; Machi sat in front of the lens and was flattening her hair and then shoving it up for volume. She was in a dark room but with enough light to see her. Loud music was playing in the back group, dance music. She was wearing dark make up around her eyes and a thin black dressing gown which was slightly open as well.

"Okay, well hello there." Machi said to the camera,

"Welcome to my world." Machi laughed,

"At school I'm Machi and at work I'm Veronica. So I guess right now I'm Veronica, nice to meet you." Machi laughed.

"So I'm going to take this crappy old camera and take you around my world."

With that she picked up the camera and which made the vision blurry but it soon cleared up giving a picture of a dark ish room with a few chairs in it but the room wasn't indoors, it was an outside porch and headed inside were the music got a little louder. She walked down a dark hall and walked into a room where there were a bunch of girl laughing and talking and putting on make-up and dressing up, well down.

"Machi what are you doing with that camera?" One girl asked,

"I'm filming my life here, okay," Machi turns the camera to her face, "This is Kimi otherwise known as Kiki. What a kinky name you have." Machi and the girl laughed and she went over to another girl.

"What you doing?" Machi asked,

"I'm getting ready for a client, you?"

"Filming my life here, who's your client today?"

"Oh it's that married guy, who hates his wife so he's here, with me."

"Explain to the viewers what a client will ask for or do."

"Well my guy is weird, we do it and then he complains about his life and his family to me. Well he tends to ask for me to dress up in something kinky and perverted but I do it anyway because I need the money for rent and car payments so on and so forth."

"Why didn't you take another job?"

"Because I was desperate and out of choice, why did you take this job? You're sixteen, you're at school still. Why did you take this job Machi?"

"Because I live alone and I need money and I'd get a job but I have problems, so I picked being a hooker. The only perk about this job is you lovely ladies."

Machi stood up and turned the camera to face the room; all the girls were changing into kinky little outfits and lingerie for the men who have called for them. Some girls were leaving and some girls had come in. Soon a tall lean woman came in and told of them to get to work and walked over to Machi.

"Machi, that man you hate has come and asked for you. Go." Machi picked up her camera and walked out the door to see a man waiting at the end of the bar, he turned around and smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Hello Veronica, miss me?"

Machi plastered on a fake smile and nodded and then he took her away.

**XXX**

"Okay well as you can see that guy that I was with earlier, well he hit the crap out of me. He put a bruise on my face, on my face! Shit. At school people are gonna' see this freaking bruise on my face, and then my brother will bug me until I tell him about this job, you know the one where I'm a hooker, he doesn't know, no one does. I'm screwed. It's worse on my back and my hip, luckily the girls helped me get cleaned up, also Ally got hurt too and we helped her too. God some of these goddamn men are cruel and mean and harmful but we need the money. I need money, and I'm not going to my mother or anyone. Look maybe I'll tell you tomorrow about my sad little. Till now that's it, goodnight."

With that Machi turned off the camera and went to sleep, 'Tomorrow was going to be interesting' she thought.

**Well this isn't the end of this story and I hope you liked it though; soon she'll be talking to Yuki and the Sohma's. Please review and thank you. **


End file.
